Energon Genes
by CeeStorm101
Summary: my first TFP OCs story, pleas injoy! alexa is a sixteen year old girl who sudnly cought up in a batl for an energon mine, that will chaeng her life for ever.
1. Chapter 1

**hay this is my first try at wrieting ! pleas injoy and coment!**

* * *

**Prolog.**

It was officially the worst day ever. Not only was she surrounded by gigantic robots, but they were fighting with each other! Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off of the ground. In all but a split second she was face to face with one of the enormous machines. The girl let out a scream at the sight of his red eyes and horn and tried to pull away, flailing. The metallic gray mech laughed at her, wearing a smirk that looked like pure evil.

"My, my. It seems a human has been caught up in the fray." He said, his voice filled with malice.

Nope. This definitely was not your ordinary Monday.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She ran down the streets. Sure, Jasper was a small town, but it had many alleys to lose people in. She stopped and gasped for breath, sliding down the side of a wall and uncapping her water bottle.

She had finally lost them. She pulled her backpack out from behind her and slipped the water bottle into it. "That was way too close," She gasped to herself. They had almost caught her, and they were on to her way of moving. They had already found her makeshift shelter and driven her out, and they could find her again.

"Well, looks like it's time to find a new place to stay." She sighed. This had to stop. It was ridiculous. _What did I ever do to them besides turn down their boss? _He had been fuming mad for months. Suddenly she laughed at the thought of his red face. She could have sworn that steam had come out of his ears.

She chuckled. "Looks like he's still mad about that." She half-laughed and half-sighed to herself, serious again. It was going to be a long night.

She awoke to the glare of the sun in her eyes. She blinked and looked about her, realizing she was leaned against one of the only trees in the area. The bare landscape contained almost nothing more than rock and a few random patches of grass. Her second realization was an ache in her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything sense yesterday's lunch. She got up and began to stretch.

"Maybe there's a gas station around here somewhere." She sighed. _Might as well get moving. _She needed to locate a road and follow it until she found somewhere useful.

She had walked quite a ways by midday, but there were still no signs of a road or gas station. About half an hour later, she saw smoke over a hill. A little further on, she came to a sudden stop at the edge of a huge crater. She looked over the edge to find that the crater was full of large spires of blue, gem-like stone.

She gasped at the sight. "Whoa. What the heck are those?"

Suddenly there was a flash of green light, and the sound of large metallic footsteps. She turned her head to where the sound was coming from. On the left side of the crater, a swirling, circular green portal of some sort had appeared

And from it emerged a group of six or seven giant robots.

**enEnd of chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**heres chapter two pleas injoy i will be ading C3 soon!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The first to emerge from the portal was a tall, skinny, metallic gray robot with red markings and a horn that stuck up from his forehead. Some of the robots that followed had wings on their backs or tiered shoulder armor, but all of them were a dark purple. Suddenly the edge of the crater gave way under her feet, and she found herself sliding down the rock and dirt wall. _Crap_! This was _so_ not good. _Don't notice me!_ Complicating matters, she heard the sound of another of the green portal things opening up. "What more!" She thought to herself. "And now I'm sliding right into them! Grand."

Finally she skidded to a stop. She sat quietly, trying to be inconspicuous, and looked to where the second portal had opened. A large red and blue bot, much larger than the leader of the other group of robots, exited the portal. He was followed by a large green mech, only slightly shorter than the leader, and a blue and pink femme, who was about two-and-a-half heads shorter than the second.

_What the heck am I going to do? _She sat there, speechless. She was surrounded by a bunch of gigantic _robots_! Trying to think of a plan to get out of the crater, the sound of firing blasters interrupted her thoughts. They were shooting at each other! "Oh! Now they're armed with freaking laser cannons!" She thought to herself. "Just what I need!" She sighed sarcastically. She quickly scanned the crater. There. A way out. There was a small path that looked climbable on the other side of the embankment.

Only one small problem. _Scratch that! _She muttered. _How about a huge problem!_ The path was behind the giant gray leader, who, for some reason, stayed behind the rest of his followers in the midst of the fight.

Still, it was the only way to get out of the mess. _Maybe if I stay close to the wall and move quickly, I can make it out in ten minutes tops._She surveyed the fighting machines again. _That is, of course, if I can escape without being discovered by my little friends._

She made a mad dash for the nearest clump of large rocks. Her mind went blank, and it was as if every muscle in her body simply moved on its own, knowing what it needed to do. _Adrenaline._ She barely thought to herself as she slipped behind one of the largest stray rocks. The loose ground slipped under her, and she smacked her elbow hard on the rough shale. "Ouch!" She said, stifling a yelp. She looked down at her elbow, making note of the rather nasty-looking gash. She pressed her hand against it to stop the bleeding, but the red liquid wouldn't stop flowing. _Crap, _she thought. Reaching down, she tore a strip fabric from the bottom of her shirt and wrapped her bleeding elbow. "This sucks." She muttered to herself as she got up. She had to make it to the wall, but her only fear was that she wouldn't be able to climb with her elbow in its current state.

She gave herself a quick breather. Looking out at the warring machines, the battle didn't look like it was going well for either side. The gray mech was pitted against the blue and pink femme, who was incredibly quick and seemed to have the upper hand. The pink bot kicked the gray one in the face and knocked him sideways, but as she brought her foot back, he grabbed it and twisted it backwards, causing her to stumble and fall. With one of his huge, talon-like hands, he grabbed both of her wrists and slammed her into the side of the rock wall, pinning her. Large pieces of rock broke off and fell to the ground, causing the watching girl to slide forward.

Grand. She was sitting right underneath them.

**End of chapter two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Crap," she muttered as she braced for impact. Rubble fell all around her, and Alex could hear it smash near her, small pieces of gravel stinging her arms as she knelt on the ground, arms over her head. She yelped as she was knocked sideways and screamed as a large piece of the rock fell on her leg, pinning her to the ground. _Crap!_

Alex looked up at the pink and blue femme, whose captor let out a deep laugh and pointed the missiles on his arm at her. Suddenly he was struck by the red and blue mech. He fell sideways, freeing the blue femme. She landed and took aim, firing her small blaster. She missed her enemy's chest, but hit him in the shoulder. The dark mech gasped as blue liquid leaked from his wound. He turned away and yelled to his followers. In moments the gray and purple robots swarmed the more colorful trio.

Alex realized the number of the dark bots had increased. "They must have opened another portal." She thought, her head fuzzy from the pain.

"Guys, I could use some help!" Alex heard the green bot shout.

"Optimus, there are too many!" The blue femme shouted over her shoulder to the red mech.

"It would appear that your assumption is correct, Arcee."He replied, surveying the battlefield. "Autobots, fall back." He commanded. The trio began to regroup, fighting their way towards each other through the gray mech's followers. Alex watched the red and blue mech put a finger to his ear and say something. The next second Alex heard a portal open. Alex managed to free her leg from the rocks just as a bright yellow bot ran out to join the fight.

She scooted over to the wall, careful not to move her leg too much. When she got to the wall she pulled herself up and tried putting some weight onher leg. _What a relief. It isn't broken yet._

It was officially the worst day ever. Not only was she surrounded by gigantic robots, but they were fighting with each other! Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off of the ground. In all but a split second she was face to face with one of the enormous machines. The girl let out a scream at the sight of his red eyes and horn and tried to pull away, flailing. The metallic gray mech laughed at her, wearing a smirk that looked like pure evil.

"My, my. It seems a human has been caught up in the fray." He said, his voice filled with malice. "It would be terrible if she wound up under someone's foot, don't you think, Arcee?" He turned to the blue femme who had crept up behind him. "What a shame it would be if I accidentally dropped her." He smiled. "But I must say that I have always wanted to know what happens if the blood of a human was infused with energon." He laughed and put his index finger into the blue, glowing substance that was oozing from his wound and brought it down to Alex' face.

Alex glared back at him. "Bite me." She spat. The mech growled and pressed his finger to her shoulder, his clawed nail pushing through her skin. Alex screamed as the metal pushed deeper into her shoulder, and her glare transformed into an agonized scream.

"Stop! Please!" she pleaded. The mech laughed at her, his claw all the way into her shoulder. Alex stopped screaming and whimpered. Slowly, the mech began to pull his finger out of Alex' shoulder, and she shrieked again.

As he pulled his finger out of the top of her wound, the mech scratched a line from Alex' shoulder to the bottom of her stomach. Trying to knock the mech off guard, Arcee shot her blaster at his already injured shoulder. The blast knocked him off balance and sent Alex flying into the air. She was caught by the blue femme. Alex gasped as the air was knocked out of her lungs. Energon-mixed blood poured from her wound. Her vision blurred and her ears buzzed. She heard the femme shout something to the red and blue mech.

"Optimus, we have a wounded one!" The buzzing in Alex' ears increased and she could only make out bits and pieces around her. She heard someone shout "GET THEM!" in an angry voice, and she heard the sound of the portal opening. A stream of beeps and whistles flew by her, and suddenly she was bouncing as the femme carrying her ran for the portal. She heard yelling and hollering, then the feeling of a cold metal table, before she lost consciousness.

**End of chapter three**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so this is the edited version from my editor and great friend! She has edited all the earlier chapters for me and I have forgotten to mention her but she is truly awesome! So thank you! to all my fave's and follow's !**

When she woke, she was lying on a hospital bed in what looked like a warehouse. She noted that it had a rather high ceiling. She looked around, craning her neck as far as it would turn, and saw that the bed she was on was a short distance from some industrial pipe railing, which seemed to surround a raised platform. On one side it connected to a wall containing an elevator. On another side of the railing there was a couch with a TV a few feet in front of it. A woman in scrubs was asleep on the couch, and a boy appearing to be about her age leaned against the side of the sofa. Alex kicked her feet over the side of the bed and noticed a bandage on her right leg. She sat up, only to fall back onto the bed as a searing pain ran all the way down her front and her left arm down to the tips of her fingers. She let out a yelp, trying not to cry out in pain, and hit the bed with a gasp. She whimpered. Her shoulder hurt so much. Suddenly the events of the previous night came flooding back. She gasped and sat there, eyes squeezed shut, then tried to sit up again, more slowly this time. A hand pushed her back down.

"Whoa, hang on! You need to rest. You've got a hole in your shoulder!"

She heard a boy's voice. She must have woken him with her scream. Alex slowly opened her eyes to see who had spoken to her. She could make out his face perfectly in the soft light: neat, short black hair, brown eyes, and a concerned look on his face. He stared at her, looking into both of her eyes and trying to see if she was fully awake.

"W-where a-am I?" she managed through her dry throat. Man, her voice was in worse shape than she thought!

"Hang on," he said, looking at her. "I'll go get you some water." He turned and walked off.

In a couple seconds he had returned with a glass.

"Here," he said, handing it to her. She set it on the bed next to her and tried to sit up, but to no avail. She was greeted with the intense pain that shot through her entire frame. Seeing that she was struggling, he reached over and helped her to sit up. She nodded to him in thanks and took the glass in her hands and began to drink. Once she had finished off what was in the glass, she handed it to him and tried again.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking confused and slightly worried.

"Um." He started to say. "Well, um, I'm not su-" He was cut off by a strong and gentle voice. "You are in the Autobot's home base. We brought you here after the fight with Starscream."When Alex looked where the voice was coming from, she froze. _Please, not more of them! _She thought. But having a human there with her helped a little. The boy placed his hand on her shoulder and flashed her a small smile. She looked back at the speaker. Alex recognized him from the robot fight. He was the largest of the group, with a red and blue head, silver face, and blue eyes.

"I am Optimus Prime, and due to what has befallen you, I have brought you here to be examined by my medical officer, Ratchet, and a human nurse, Ms. Darby, Jack's mother."

Alex looked from the red mech to the boy standing next to her.

"Oh! Uh, I'm Jack. I guess you already know that he's Optimus, and, well, you are?"

She stared at both of them for a second before speaking.

"Alexa. I'm Alexa, but you can call me Alex." She looked at the two of them. _Well, if this wasn't awkward!_ She thought to herself.

"Alexa," said the blue-headed mech, "It is unfortunate that you were caught in the crossfire. But Ms. Darby and Ratchet have done what they can for your wounds. Now only time will tell how you recover," he said, offering her a sympathetic smile.

"Ca-can I." She began, desperate for answers. "Can you tell me how bad my injuries are? Are they really bad, or just a broken bone, or something?" She asked hesitantly. The red mech sighed, closing his eyes, then looked at her.

"Your shoulder was pierced by Starscream. Luckily, though, it was not serious enough to cause permanent damage. Your chest wounds are deep, but not as severe as your shoulder, and the gash on your elbow is nothing more than a small cut, though still deep enough to require stitches. All in all, along with your shoulder and chest wounds, you have a total of fifty- three stitches. However, your leg is not completely broken, but simply fractured, and your left wrist was sprung," he said. It took a while to sink in. Fifty- three stitches? That was a lot! Alex gulped as Optimus continued in a grave voice.

"However, we do not yet know what the Energon that was mixed into your blood stream will do. But I can tell you that you are the only human that did not have an immediate reaction to it. Normally, if a human were to make any contact to raw energon, they would suffer an electric shock and perhaps even perish as a result."

"Energon?" Alex asked, looking confused.

"It is the life force and blood of our race." Optimus replied, his voice still serious.

Alex looked the red and blue mech in the eye as she replied.

"So, in other words, my blood's been mixed with your kind's blood-stuff, and you have no idea what it will do to me?"

"That is correct."Optimus said.

"Wouldn't my body reject the unfamiliar substance? You know, like if you got a heart transplant and it wasn't the right type, your body would reject it and stop working or attack it?" Alex asked in dismay. It hadn't occurred to her that he was a robot and might not have a clue what she was saying. The large mech looked at her, his eyes soft.

"I am not a medic, nor am I familiar with human biology. But from what Ms. Darby and Ratchet have told me, it is still undetermined as to why you have yet to have a reaction, or if you will even have one." He said solemnly.

"And what if my body doesn't reject it? Then what happens?"

Now Alex was glaring at him. Her breathing became faster. She was about to have a serious mental breakdown and was desperately trying to hide it. The large mech sighed.

"That we are still uncertain of. An incident like this has never occurred before." He finished. _Wow, he's got a lot of patience_. Alex laughed, then sighed and put her head on her good hand. God, what on earth was she going to do? She tried so hard not to, but to no avail. Crap, she could feel the hot tears running down her cheeks. She was crying.


End file.
